


A Midnight Stroll

by lukadarkwater



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukadarkwater/pseuds/lukadarkwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing boaillustration's Victorian Sir’s AU and beardburrito's comments about how he would like to see a Victorian Were!Ross, I present to you, Victorian Were!Ross : A short tale about a specific full moon and a young girl who falls pray to a very hungry Were!Ross</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Stroll

Winter brought cold temperatures and gray fog to the city of London and, as the residents went about their business, collars were turned up and everyone wore gloves.

For a Miss Rebecca Batley, the turn of weather was refreshing.

The air, though cold, was much preferable to the hot humidity of the summer. At least in the winter, the roaring fires in the bank she worked at did well in their job to keep out the chill that threatened to penetrate the marble halls where as there was little to do about the summer heat.

It was December 19th on this particular night and Rebecca had decided to stay late in order to get all the accounting done that she needed to for that week. With Christmas and the end of the year just around the corner, the bank was a busy place.

They had been so swamped that day that she hadn’t been able to do all of her work so she stayed until the street lights began to be lit outside.

 

“You’re still here Miss?” The voice shook her from her work and she looked up to see the owner of the bank, Mr. Smith, standing in front of her desk.

 

“Oh yes sir, I was just trying to finish these reports before the end of the week.”

 

Smith’s blue eyes flicked to the window and then said, “Don’t worry about those, it’s been busy and it is getting very late. A young woman like yourself shouldn’t be out this late alone. It’s not… Safe.”

 

“I don’t mind sir, my fathers waiting up for me to come home, he will come for me if it gets much later”

 

“Well, I don’t want to give him the bother. Go on home, you can finish the reports tomorrow.”

 

With that, he turned and walked away indicating the conversation was over.  
Rebecca sighed and neatly stacked the unfinished reports on the corner of her desk.  
As she pulled on her cost and gloves, she continued to mull over the work she had left to do and so, as she walked out of the doors, she was more than a little distracted.  
The cold air wrapped around her like a second coat as she walked down the stairs and she began to wish that she had worn the sweater her mother had suggested.  
She took a left turn from the road the bank was on and began the half-mile walk home. Still lost in her thoughts, she didn’t see the darkly clad figure until she had run directly into him.  
“Oh!” She gasped, as she landed on the sidewalk.

 

“Oh my goodness! I’m ever so sorry Miss! Here, let me help you up.”

When Rebecca raised her head, she found herself staring into the face of someone she knew quite well.

“Oh! Mr. Hornby sir, I am so sorry!”

His pale blue eyes caught the streetlamp’s light as he smiled gently down at her.

“I’m the one who should be sorry, I knocked you down.”

“I’m the one who ran into you! I should have been paying attention.”

“It seems we are both at fault here,” Ross said, helping her to her feet, “You’re Mr. Batley’s daughter aren’t you? I believe we met last year at Mr. Trott’s housewarming party.”

“Yes, I am Rebecca, and you are Mr. Hornby, aren’t you?”

He flashed her another smile from under his closely trimmed beard and nodded, “You’ve caught me.”

“I have to apologize for running into you again, Mr. Hornby. And now, if you will excuse me, I must be off. Father will be expecting me at home soon.”

“I’ll walk you there. It’s late and besides, I have to make up for knocking you down.”

“Oh, I would hate to inconvenience you!”

“It’s no bother,” Ross said, and offered her his arm,” Besides, it’s too late for a young lady to be out by herself.”

Realizing that auguring was pointless, Rebecca looped her arm through his and they began the walk home.

True be told, Rebecca would have known who Ross was without having met him at the party last year. At only 25, Ross had already made a name for himself with his architecture firm. He was designing for some of the wealthiest people in London and had amassed a good amount of money from it.

That, combined with his sharp sense of fashion and good looks, made him one of the most eligible bachelor’s in the entire city.

Rebecca was aware, as they walked through the darkened city, that there were many girls who would gladly trade places with her for any price. She herself was glad that it was dark out so he couldn’t see the pink tint to her cheeks as she tried to engage him in conversation.

“I heard you were building for Mr. Brindley, what an honor!”

Ross smiled again in the darkness and said, “Yes, he’s asked me to design a new green house for his wife, it will be a little hard to work with so much glass but I’ve got an idea for a sort of circle structure that would fit in the middle of their gardens.”

Rebecca had to smile as he went off on a tangent about his work, he sounded so much different talking about architecture than he did any other time.

She was so enthralled with the conversation, that she didn’t notice where they were until Ross pulled her to a stop.

She looked around and saw that they were standing at the entrance to the park a few blocks away from her house.

“Mr. Hornby? What are we doing here?”

“I’ve got something to show you,” he said eagerly, and pulled her towards the entrance of the park.

She held back nervously, “I don’t know… Father is expecting me…”

“It won’t take long, I promise.” He swore, his teeth flashing in the dark.

“Well… I guess it couldn’t hurt,” she said, her voice betraying her nerves.

“Don’t worry, I just wanted to show you were I got my inspiration for Mrs. Brindley’s greenhouse. There is a lovely little structure in this garden that I happened upon the other day.”

“Show me the way then,” she said, feeling a bit better knowing what she was going to see.

They wondered into the garden, until only the dim light from the yet to rise moon lit their way.

As they walked, Ross began to grown more and more excited and urged her forward all the while telling her about the gazebo they were gong to see.

She did her best to match his pace, but her legs simply weren’t as long as his and so she ended up doing a little jog to keep up.

Finally, they reached a large clearing with a white gazebo in the middle of it.

“Here we are,” Ross exclaimed breaking away from her and walking towards the structure.

“It certainly is lovely,” she said, glad that they had taken a break from walking for a moment.

Ross nodded and then his eyes shifted to the sky. She followed his glaze and saw that the moon had just begun to show itself over the tops of the trees.

Suddenly, she heard a gasp from Ross.

She turned to see he had bent over and his arms were crossed over his chest.

“Mr. Hornby!,” She exclaimed, rushing over to him, “What’s wrong!”

His only reply was a moan and he stumbled away from her.

“You need to stop moving, I’ll go get a doctor and-“

She was cut off as the sound of ripping fabric cut through the air. She watched as his body underwent a strange transformation. Two ears long black ears sprouted out of his head and his shoulders expanded tearing his coat in half.

When he finally turned to look at her, his whole face had changed. He had a long muzzle coated in black fur and his eyes were wide and bloodshot.

He straightened up, his chest gasping for air in front of her, as she stood frozen with fear.

Then, a scream ripped its way from her throat and she turned and ran into the dark woods.

A violent howl echoed from behind her and the fear turned her blood to ice as she crashed through the dark underbrush.

“Help me!” she screamed into the darkness,” Oh dear God save!”

The only reply was the crashing of the beast behind her and she felt a sob bubble up as she realized he was gaining on her.

She broke out into a clearing and raced across it, turning her head to see how close he was behind her.

To her surprise, he didn’t charge straight out into the clearing like she thought he would. Instead, the woods seemed eerily quite around her.

The surprise slowed her steps and she caught her breath besides a tree at the far side of the clearing.

She had no idea what had just happened, but she knew one thing. She had to get out of the woods fast or she didn’t know if she would live to see the sun rise.

She turned to continue her journey, only to come face to face with the monster that used to be Ross.

His face was inches from hers and his hot breath blew over her face as he locked eyes with her.

She screamed, tears streaming down her face, and turned to run. With a howl, Ross sprung forwards and clamped his teeth around her throat, her last scream cutting off sharply in the night.

The next morning, the whole town searched for young Rebecca Batley who had never returned home from work. It was only after two days, that her body was discovered. 

She had been rent open from chin to belly button and devoured almost to the point of being unrecognizable. 

No one knew whom to blame or what to do and no one thought to question the young architect who had acquired a new suit the day after Ms. Batley’s disappearance.

**Author's Note:**

> I started off with something much different than this, but it was terrible so I wrote this instead. Pretty pleased with how it came out. But then again, any excuse for Were!Ross is a good one. Also, I didn’t realize the joke just waiting to happen with the name Rebecca but oh well. I find it quite funny now.


End file.
